nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Animal Crossing villagers
For information on each character, go to their respective species page, which includes: *Alligator (Animal Crossing) *Anteater (Animal Crossing) *Bear (Animal Crossing) *Bird (Animal Crossing) *Bull (Animal Crossing) *Cat (Animal Crossing) *Chicken (Animal Crossing) *Cow (Animal Crossing) *Cub (Animal Crossing) *Dog (Animal Crossing) *Duck (Animal Crossing) *Elephant (Animal Crossing) *Frog (Animal Crossing) *Goat (Animal Crossing) *Gorilla (Animal Crossing) *Hawk (Animal Crossing) *Hippo (Animal Crossing) *Horse (Animal Crossing) *Kangaroo (Animal Crossing) *Koala (Animal Crossing) *Lion (Animal Crossing) *Mouse (Animal Crossing) *Octopus (Animal Crossing) *Ostrich (Animal Crossing) *Penguin (Animal Crossing) *Pig (Animal Crossing) *Rabbit (Animal Crossing) *Raptor (Animal Crossing) *Rhino (Animal Crossing) *Sheep (Animal Crossing) *Squirrel (Animal Crossing) *Tiger (Animal Crossing) *Wolf (Animal Crossing) List of villagers (alphabetical) | |- |Robin |Bird |la-di-da | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Rocco | |hippie | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Rolf |Tiger/Bear |grrrolf | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | style="background-color: #66ff00"| = | |- |Rollo | |beaulch | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Rosie |CaT |silly | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Rowan | |mango | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Sally | |WHEE | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Samson |Mouse |pipsqueak | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Sandy | |speedy | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Savannah |Zebra |y'all | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | ✓ | |- |Scoot | |zip-zoom | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Snake |Rabbit |bunyip |November 3 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Snooty |Anteater |sniffff | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Spike | |pumk | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Spork | |snork | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Sprocket | |zort | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Static |Squirrel |krzzt |June 9 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | ✓ | |- |Stella | |baa-da-bing | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Stinky |Cat |GAHHHH |08-17August 17 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | — |- |Stu |Bull |moo-dude | — |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X | — |- |Sue E. |Pig |snort | — |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X | — |- |Sven |Goat |buh-uh-ud | — |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X | — |- |Sydney |Koala |sunshine |06-21June 21 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | — |- |T-Bone |Bull |moocher | — |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X | — |- |Tabby |Cat |me-WOW |08-13August 13 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |"This is my new headshot!" |- |Tad |Frog |sluuuurp | — |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X |style="background:#DC1436"|2 X | — |- |Tangy |Cat |reeeeOWR |06-17June 17 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |"They say cats hate citrus. THAT REALLY HURTS MY FEELINGS!" |- |Tank |Rhino |kerPOW |09-26September 26 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |"Remember to keep your core muscles engaged!" |- |Teddy |Bear |grooof |09-26September 26 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ |"You gotta play through the pain!" |- |Tiara | |lovely | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Tom | |me-YOWZA | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Truffles |Pig |snoutie |July 28 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Tutu | |twinkles | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Twiggy |Bird |cheepers |July 13 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Twirp |Bird |CHIRP | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Tybalt | |grrrRAH | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Ursala | |groomph | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Valise | |tadder | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Velma | |blih | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Vesta |Sheep |baaaffo |April 16 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Vladimir |Frog |nyet | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Wart Jr. |Toad |giribbit |August 21 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Weber |Duck |quaa | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Winnie | |hay-OK | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Wolfgang |Wolf |snarrrl |November 25 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | style="background-color: #66ff00"| = | |- |Woolio |Sheep |biz-aaa | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Yodel | |odelay | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |- |Yuka |Koala |tsk tsk |July 20 |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | ✓ | |- |Zoe |Anteater |whiiifff | |style="background:#7CFC00"|1 ✓ | | |} Category: Animal Crossing characters Category: Lists